


Aghast: Puppies

by the_ragnarok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Animal Transformation, De-Aged Derek Hale, M/M, Not!Fic, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok





	Aghast: Puppies

When Stiles got a call that Derek was stuck in wolf form, he didn’t expect— this.

“The Alpha form is about trust,” says Lydia. She’s wearing glasses, which makes it a little hard for Stiles to concentrate because - glasses. Lydia. Stiles has weaknesses. “You have to give yourself over to the wolf in you to—”

“I get it,” Stiles says in a daze, holding a wolf pup. Which is Derek. You can tell by the inexplicably-colored eyes and the surly expression, which is constant, except when the pup tries to lick Stiles’ face.

It’s happening a lot more often than Stiles would’ve expected, which is roughly  _never_.

“He has a face licking problem,” Erica says. “So we’ve decided you’re keeping him.”

Resistance is futile when everyone in the pack gangs up on you. Also, when Stiles puts him down Derek emits a high-pitched snarl that’s halfway into a whine, and Stiles caves.

~~

“You’re walking him,” Stiles’ dad says when Stiles comes home with what is to all appearances a little black puppy with one floppy ear.

Stiles is pretty sure that would end in his disembowelment, but there’s no arguing with his dad. He waggles the leash halfheartedly. “Hail, Alpha. We who go to be mauled are trying to leash you.”

He ends up blinking a lot when Derek steps right into the collar, tugging the leash in his teeth. 

~~

Derek likes order. This is true of puppy-Derek as it is of the Alpha Stiles knows and resentfully fantasizes about. Every day, like clockwork, he presents Stiles with the leash and goes trotting about town. Derek takes the end of the leash in his teeth and sets the pace, slowing down when they pass by pack members’ houses.

Stiles has an uncomfortable impression he’s being shown off.

~~

As a (mostly) human, Derek expresses his sulkiness by lurking around and being sarcastic. As a puppy, he just curls up into a dispirited ball and huffs.

It makes Stiles sad, and therefore execute his normal problem solution strategy: poke at the problem until something gives.

Derek’s non responsive for the first few pokes, after which he rolls over on his back and stares desolately up at the ceiling. Stiles never thought he’d have to apply the words  _existential angst_ to a puppy, but it seems apt.

“Come on,” Stiles says, cajoling. “You’re a puppy! Be happy! I can throw you a stick or something.”

Derek barely even growls. It’s making Stiles’ heart ache, and softens his next attempted poke into a sort of caress.  Derek’s floppy ear perks up and he sighs.

The fur on Derek’s belly is really soft. Like, magically soft. Stiles buries his fingers in it and rubs. “How did you get it like that,” Stiles says, “is this what you were trying to hide with all the hair product? Your secret and terrible fluffitude?”

Derek yips.

“Fluffitude is too a word, shut up, notice I’m the one capable of human laguage here.” Stiles rubs with vigor. Derek’s hind leg starts to twitch. Stiles watches, entranced, keeping up the patter lest Derek realize how undignified he’s being and withdraw. “No, seriously, how are you so soft? Do you eat unicorns? You can tell me, I won’t judge. Much.”

At this point Derek’s muzzle falls unto Stiles’ thigh, and his tongue is lolling and leaving drool stains against Stiles’ pants, and his leg is rhythmically kicking Stiles in the hip, and Stiles does not care one bit.

“Augh,” Stiles says, defeated, and smushes his face into Derek’s deceivingly lush puppy belly. Derek’s tail thumps once, hitting Stiles in the neck.


End file.
